The Northern Trip II (Night Before the Wedding)
by tieusang
Summary: What if you lived for over 400 years, your father never had the 'talk' with you and you were too busy gaining power? Well, it happens to be Sesshomaru's lucky day, cuz Inuyasha is going to teach him something about...*cough* love making.


Had this conversation with Rinshy. How did people back in the day get sex ed? Through their parents or caretaker I presumed. What if you lived for over 400 years, your father never had the 'talk' with you and you were too busy gaining power? Well, it happens to be Sesshomaru's lucky day, cuz Inuyasha is going to teach him something about...*cough* love making.

I do not own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru was staying for the night to give Rin a chance to pack and rest. Inuyasha shot daggers at him but was holding his tongue in case Kagome decided to reprimand him. Once the girls was far enough, the brothers started their conversation.

"So ya taking her to a family gathering? You sure about this, cuz she's a human? Does she know?" He huffed.

It was a tradition that everyone in the bloodline would make an appearance every ten years and update their status and right to rule. For one hundred years, Sesshomaru has been the strongest among them. Each time however, the family would bring a potential mate for themselves or for another. Sesshomaru had turned down ten demoness already. This year he decided to bring Rin as his...actually, he wasn't quite sure. He would never tolerate someone who did not adore Rin, but he didn't want her to wallow in her sorrow once he was gone. He wanted to give Rin a status but was not quite sure of what that entails. He wanted, no needed her to be with him. It could only be her. He still had two weeks to figure it out. Being such an intellectual demon, he'll have no problem figuring it out. Probably she was to ward away the other demoness. Though deep in thought, he gave his brother a simple response.

"She did not asked." he replied.

"What!? You're taking her to a place full of taiyoukai who hates humans for what? There is only one reason she would be spared, if you put a claim on her. Is that something you are willing to do? Do not hurt her Sesshomaru, she is family!" Inuyasha nearly yelled at him. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Is it true?" Rin softly asked, when she heard the conversation. A place where a human is hated but spared if he claimed her?

"Rin, let me explain." He was not sure why Rin made him so tongue-tied all of a sudden. He always spoke the truth but he was not sure what the truth was.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what does it mean to be claimed by you? Am I not yours already?" Rin asked innocently. She had always though she belonged to him since he resurrected her. Twice at that. So what was the difference between being his, and being 'claimed'.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard. He was didn't want her to think she was a diversion for the other demoness, which she was, but also a potential mate. He would have to word it so she would understand and have no questions. He could not handle questions right now. He was afraid, yes afraid, that she would not agree so he made it seem like it was just another gathering. He didn't know how to tell her, he wanted to present her as his mate.

"Rin, there are two reasons us youkai have family gatherings. Every youkai family has a status, like the king and noblemen. The first reason is every few years, we get together to challenge each other for the title Lord. I have been Lord for one hundred years now. The second reason for the gathering is to find a potential mate." Sesshomaru blushed lightly at this. 'Why am I feeling so warm when her eyes are looking at me so tenderly?' No one saw but Inuyasha. Rin nodded as though understanding everything so far. 'Of course my Lord should be lord, he's the strongest one ever.'

"As my ward, you are my responsibility. If I claim you, others will protect you if you are in the vicinity due to your connections to me."

'If they dare lay a hand on you, it will be their life.' He thought to himself.

" It marks you as mine. A mate will live by my side and share my life. I do not intent to have one, unless I find one tolerable, which I have not. I have found you tolerable and I wish for you to be by my side and share my life. Therefore I must bring you to the ceremony and claim you as my own. If you were claimed by another, I would never be able to see you again. That is the law." Sesshomaru could feel the heat rising in his body with the explanation.

He had watched a ceremony for a mating mark. The couple is up on the altar. The male reach for the female's shoulder and pulls the kimono halfway down exposing her neckline. The male then licks the spot he want to place his mark and bites down. He sends her some of his blood while drinking some of hers. The energy transfer is felt in the room. Then a picture of him and Rin and giving her a mating mark appeared in his mind, forcing him to close his eye to contain his youki...he was losing fast.

Rin understood only so much until she heard if claimed by another, he would never see her again. No that will not do. She could not live without her lord.

"So if you claim me, I can always be with you, my Lord?" She asked nervously. He nodded.

"How would you 'claim' me? Do I get to wear your color? Or is it a necklace like Lady Inukimi? I think both would be fine."

Sesshomaru mentally shook again. Her question calmed him, making him laugh inside. As if an object could signify that kind of possession. That is why, he had choose her. His precious little human. She is the one teaching him so much. So innocent.. Did she hear anything he said? Does she know about the marking ceremony? So much to tell her in such little time. But He reveled the idea that they could be together for as long as she lived. But he wonders how they were to get child. He would love his children no matter what. But he himself has never acquired the skills to procreate; he didn't want to waste his time on such trivial matters. Maybe Rin would know how to go about that too. Both carried confusion on their faces.

Inuyasha couldn't handle it anymore. He looked pleadingly at Kagome to speak. She sighed. "Only if you can put it delicately."

"Rin, Do you want to be by Sesshomaru's side? Wake up and see his face? Sit by him while he works? And have others know you belong to him? Become his family sort of speak?" Rin's face turned beet red but she nodded fiercely. " He needs to bite you and leave his scent on you. The only way to do that is to have se ..ouch Kagome. I meant he had to sleep next to you. Like me and Kagome, Miroku and Sango. A mate not only shares his life. You in essence will become his wife."

Sesshomaru and Rin both had their eyes widen. 'So she has to sleep by my side for mating? Then, I shall have an heir after that. ' Sesshomaru was relieved. He hated if someone found out he did not know about mating. He KNOWS everything. Almost.

Rin was following okay until she heard wife. His Wife. OMG. She didn't know a thing about being a wife. She had delivered babies; yes. She knew babies came after two got married; Yes. But she knew nothing of being a wife. Kagome hadn't taught her that yet. She said that once her monthly cycle came, she would explain everything to her. Even though she was fifteen, she had not had her cycle yet. She knew that hugs and kisses were a way to express love to someone; that's why she kissed her Lord. But Kagome said there was a lot more to being a wife.

She only recently discovered that she was in love with her Lord. And hours ago found out that he cared for her deeply as well. But marriage seem far-fetched. But wait. Lord Sesshomaru asked her to come which means, she gulped, He was thinking of it the whole time. Her cheek felt like they were on fire. Then she looked confusingly at Kagome so Kagome came over and grabbed her hand and left the two brother in silence. Rin was about to have a crash course in becoming a demon's mate.

" Kagome is going to explain what a mate or wife is to Rin. She not mentally there yet, she's still a child at heart. Sesshomaru, I'm asking you again. Are you sure about this? She is human.."

"She is Rin. I will destroy anyone who says otherwise, including you , little brother. You can not lump her with all the other humans. She is different. She will never have to shed tears again due to my absence, or wait for be daily by the river. She will be by my side forever."

Of course he was sure. Everyday he found time to come see Rin from the forest but left quickly. Some days she was smiling, some days she was quiet. But, she cried everyday. She would whisper into the wind," Please tell my Lord that I miss him dearly." Something inside him was aching. These sensations he felt when she was happy or sad was confusing to Lord Sesshomaru, who has never really felt anything before other than conquest, power, irritation and thrill of a kill.

Inuyasha smirked. He admitted it. He admitted that he watches Rin everyday, by the river. And he called Inuyasha an idiot for waiting at the well every three days for three years. He waited by the river everyday day for five! Sucker!

"Oi, Sesshomaru. Have you ever rutted before? Cuz you gotta be gentle with Rin the first nite y'all together or she'd be scare to do it again." Inuyasha did not want to have this conversation with Sesshomaru, but Rin was like a sister to him. He did not want his emotionally challenged and probably a virgin of a brother to hurt Rin. Sesshomaru's look was priceless. For once his arrogant brother was confused and scared.

Rutting? He has no reason to do such a thing. That's what those disgusting animals do in the forest. He could smell the stench from a mile away. Wait! He and Rin would have to r..u..t? Gulp.

"No way! You've never have you?! Well, I'm going tell you this as a favor to Rin so listen up...first you have to get naked..." Sesshomaru gulped as his mouth got dry. He had only felt fear twice before. Once when Inuyasha first changed his scent to a full demon while they were fighting, and second was when Rin died in the underworld. What he was hearing was the scariest thing he has ever heard. Why would anyone in their right mind want to mate? How can screaming, crying, moaning and grunting be a good thing? Those were noises made from ones he killed or left to die.

'You'll change your mind once it is done. I can guide you.' His youki said.

Seeshomaru was irritated. For some reason, he had been losing control..correction almost losing control of his youki lately, especially around Rin. Once he has some distance between them, he was fine. His demon was very descriptive on what mating was. His demon wanted to claim Rin. He wanted her purity. He needed her warmth and touch. His youki was very explicit in the things he wanted to do with Rin; on top, on their sides, against the wall, doggie style... 'CALM. DOWN. You will not make me hurt RIN!' He was having second thoughts of the trip now. He could barely contain his youki now and they still had a two week travel ahead.

Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and ran into her room. She sat Rin on the mat and started giving her a crash course. "Rin, I know I told you once you had you cycle we would speak about this, but you'll only get confused if I leave it to Sesshomaru. Well, having your cycle means your body is ready to make babies. Sesshomaru has a body part that will fit into yours. When he is aroused, it will get hard. You both will have to be naked and either you have to be lying down or he does. The first time he enters your body will hurt because there is a barrier inside of you. Once he breaks this, you will no longer hurt from mating. It is actually very wonderful. When you reach your climax, your womanhood will contract and wetness will come out. He will do the same but his wetness has seeds that will find yours and together you will make a baby. " Kagome almost said this in one breath. Kagome didn't want to go through it so fast but Rin was leaving in the morning so she had no choice. She saw an open-mouthed bewildered girl looking back at her. Kami, please help me?

Rin was trying to digest all that information. So she and Sesshomaru would have to be ...gulped..naked. And he gets his thing hard and pushes it into her until some seeds come out into her. It sounds simple enough. She can do this. She can be his wife. She finally knows what position she will have in his empire. She nodded to Kagome. "I think I get it. Will he know what to do because I'm not a demon?" Kagome hadn't thought of this, Inuyasha was only half demon so she didn't have much information to pass on.

"He probably wil be rough with you. He is a full demon. And sometimes, his demon can take over to claim you too. If His youki claims you, you will be bound for all eternity."

Rin was happy when she heard this. All she ever wanted was to be with her Lord forever. When she came back out, she nervously looked at Sesshomaru, whose face was even more pale. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded to each other. They said all they can, and now it's up to the little ones.

That night Sesshomaru stayed in the room with Rin. She slept on the futon as he sat up against the wall, one leg bent and the other straighten. He has watched over her like this for almost eight years now. Rin was restless in her bed, tossing and turning. She muttered, "Lord Sesshomaru" with tears in her eyes. He was instantly at her side wiping tears with his claws.

"Rin, you are safe. I am at your side. Always."

Rin heart filled with joy. For some reason she was being chased by wolves again in her nightmare. She was scared and crying when she heard her Lord's voice...Always.

Her eyes opened and heart overjoyed. " Lord Sesshomaru, will you please hold me tonight?" His eyes opened and an eyebrow raised. He gulped. She had slept in his arms before but it was different now. Each time he looked at her, it was harder to look away. Then she smiled, "It's okay if you don't want to."

Arms wrapped around her so quickly she lost her train of thought. Soon she was faced with warm, soft, honey eyes prying her soul for answers. Her heart couldn't hold in the secret anymore. She loved him so much and she wanted him to know. "Thank you. I...I love you, my Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. She...she said she love him. For some reason, he was not disgusted by her confession. He was actually relieved. He cared for her deeply too but being a novice at emotions, he did not know if what he felt for her was love. She also called him by name as though she knew she was his equal. He had granted her that status a long time ago. Just then his youki urged him to claim her lips ' I need something'. Her lip will do for now and I shall be calm' it bargained with him. He leaned into her and kissed her. He had never kissed before other that the one he got from her this morning.

At first his lips were on hers as still as can be. It was electrifying upon contact. Then she moved her mouth and he joined her. Soon he felt a need to open his mouth and taste her. He felt something shoot down his spine and heat his core,...His...

Rin started to moan into his mouth. He was so good at whatever this was and she just wanted to continue. Her cheeks were warm when she recall Kagome explaining how to become his wife. She gulp when something hard was against her thighs. She was counting, one leg, two leg,...three? Was that his mokomoko?

Sesshomaru was enjoying kissing and tasting Rin. Then he felt himself harden when she moaned into his mouth and rub herself against his body. He could smell her arousal and so could his youki. ' She wants to mate us'. Sesshomaru tried to calm himself down but all failed. Her touch, her scent, her warmth, her moans...it was undoing him and his control over his youki. Just then his felt his control slip and his claw ripped apart her kimono exposing her breasts. Beautiful mounds of joys his claws were grabbing and kneading. To his disbelief, she did not fight him. She gave him a look. Trust. He was able to gain control again. 'We will not dishonor our mate. Back off, youki!' He pull a blanket to cover her, and pulled her close to his chest.

"My apologies, Rin. I want to wait until the ceremonies but you are so beautiful I am losing control." He looked into her brown eyes," We will ask the monk to do a human ceremony in the morning. I want for you to belong to This Sesshomaru in every way possible."

He held her head to his chest and closed his eyes, this was going to be a very long night.


End file.
